We Think Too Much
by Malathebutler
Summary: When Jenny begins thinking about a certain idea that comes to her mind, her strange behavior sparks concern to her lizard companion.
1. Chapter 1

Scene: Jenny and Vastra are in the parlor room sitting across from each other while slightly facing the fireplace. Jenny is knitting Vastra a scarf and Vastra is reading a book.

Jenny POV

_Should I even be thinkin' abou' this? I mean, madam wouldn' even like to consider it as nothin' more than an insignificant judgment tha' apes formulate in times when they feel tha' somethin' is missin' in their lives. We're pretty fine with just ourselves, we needn't another member of our group, I mean Strax is enough, bein' a butler and all. She'd think ill of me, even deem to distance herself from me for a shor' period of time, where in such period of time I would need madam's presence._

Jenny looks up from her work and glances at Vastra. She sees her staring down at her book, eyes gleaming in anticipation. The maid admires her wife's enjoyment before concentrating down to her own activities.

_My madam.._

_The same person who took me into her care when the odds were against me. Even goin' so far as to offer a domestic job for me when I could have turned heel an' ran away at the site of her. I accepted it, havin' nothin' else in my life to offer to, an' started livin' with her. I noted her hatred of us "apes" an' would usually jus' nod or mumble in false agreement whenever she complained. _

_But she saw somethin' in me, I felt it.._

_An' in result, I started havin' tha' one feelin' everybody gets when it's your ideal time. I started to care for Vastra more than wha' a simple maid should feel to their master. I noticed it after she would always come home late from criminal huntin' an' I would have to tend to her wounds. At first she hissed an' darted off but after a while, she allowed me to touch her cool scales an' hold them gingerly as I bandaged her injury. _

_Followin' about a year of workin' under her care, she started offerin' more personal tasks for me an' for the first time, we kissed. Madam was the one tha' started it and it surprised us both. We avoided each other for a while until I forced her to sit down in the drawin' room an' confess our deepest feelings to each other. After a bit of laughin' an' cryin', we concluded by the end of the day tha' the other was our significant someone. An' now, after wha' I supposed you would call "courting", she knelt on her knee and asked tha' brilliant question. I suspected tha' I had a dazed look on my face tha' time due to the fact tha' Vastra began saggin' under her confident pose. It was a humorous scene, given the fact tha' Vastra was in every single way serious until she saw my reaction, an' began fidgeting an' avoidin' eye contact. She muttered whether she had done it right an' cursed tha' one book she had read about human courtship. She even murmured an apology an' started to get up when I forced myself to tackle her down, despite how unladylike tha' seemed. _

Jenny lifts up her finished work and smiles in success. She folds it neatly on the floor beside her and unconsciously reaches for another ball of yarn.

_An' now it has been two years since our adventure with the Whispermen an' Dr. Simeon an' life has never been so blissful. I always wonder wha' the future holds for us, whether we should take up a different occupation or even.. continue our lineage. _

Jenny's thoughts are interrupted by an exasperated sigh coming from her partner across from her. She stiffens at the unknown meaning of the behavior and slowly continues.

_Ah Jenny! Enough with tha' thought, Vastra could notice and then inquire over wha' I was thinking. Focus on your knittin'. Purl together, pass, lift…_

Vastra POV

_I never understood why the individual male ape would waste his time at such an event of womanly frolicking when better things can be acquired.._

Vastra mentally face palms herself while continuing to read the article from the book the Doctor had given her to assist her understanding of ape society more. She decides to take a short break and peeks over to her loving wife, who appears to be fidgeting on her knit-work and biting her lip.

_ Is knitting that hard?_ the Silurian warrior thought. She observes Jenny's hands and can see that she is struggling a bit. _It is simply just patterns of handiwork that one must keep track of to continue on.. Nothing as more difficult as explaining to Strax that women are not men who are too lazy to cut off extra hair. Although.. I can smell a sense of nervousness and hesitation. Is she worried about whether I would like her offering or not? No, she knows I would like it either way, after all we're married. From what I have been observing, knitting does not acquire a duel amount of anxious atmosphere, and Jenny is a wonderful house maid. Skillful in cooking, cleaning, organizing, even nagging, there is no point for Jenny to be this way. Therefore, this suspicious behavior is not due to knitting, but to another cause…_

The lizard woman secretly monitors on while delicately holding the corner of a page. What happens next will confuse Vastra even more from what she was before.

_ Now she's smiling? Good Lord, who knows what is going on through that girl's mind? I should especially pose my question about her behavior but she would just laugh at my statement and dismiss it. But there is no other way.. Is a direct approach appropriate for this situation? Ah, what was it that book said about communication among your spouse?_

She furrows her brow for a bit while thinking back before surrendering the thought and letting out an exasperated sigh.

_Ah, no matter. Jenny will most likely tell me any other way, be it that I have to wrestle her to say it._

And with that, Vastra went back to her reading, not noticing that the page corner was wrinkled.

Author's notes

Hiya! Well, this was my first time attempting a Vastra/Jenny fic.. Hope it wasn't bad or anything. I'll post what Jenny has been meaning to say to Vastra in the next chappy. See you there!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! So we meet again… Thank for all those who have favorite this story and decided to give this rookie tale a shot :) Love you all!

* * *

Jenny could feel sapphire blue eyes pierce onto the top of her head as she mindlessly continued to work. Was Vastra trying to read Jenny's thoughts? Can Silurians do that? What other unknown powers did Vastra have that she had no intention of telling Jenny? The squirming house maid forced the thoughts out of her mind and proceeded back to contemplating.

_Is only one good? I heard that havin' two was wonderful but tha' the work can get bothersome most times.. I'd have to ask madam sometime about this... But wha' would she think? To be honest, I can't really see Vastra as the submissive type to such occurrence.. But she could change righ'?_

Jenny was starting to feel uncomfortable under Vastra's stare, whereas wondering to herself why she hadn't spoken to the lizard woman for a while now, or the other way around.

"Ma'am?" Jenny looks up, "Is somethin' the matter?"

Vastra blinks and shakes her head slightly, not realizing that she was inadvertently staring the young maid down. She was trying to figure out a way to have Jenny address her thoughts to her without letting the opportunity pass through her fingers. Unfortunately, being taken out of her trance broke her concentration and she felt as if a big spotlight had shined upon her. She struggled out a response.

"Oh uh, n-no nothing is.. the matter." She sputtered out and forced a smile. Vastra mentally slapped herself and told her conscience that Jenny is not among the ones that would take that statement truly.

"The scarf you made looks wonderful my dear."

"Oh yes, is it? I made it especially for you ma'am, if you haven't noticed by now. I hope that the design an' color is permissible in your view."

"Why of course, anything you do for me is acceptable in my judgment."

There was an awkward pause as both parties wondered whether they should ask their partner their mind-biting questions. Jenny was trying to avoid her mistress' intimidating eyes while Vastra was struggling to read Jenny's expressions.

_Is now a good time to ask_?

_Good heavens, what has gotten to the girl?_

Jenny mentally concluded a decision and rushed her gaze down to her work again but Vastra, seeing as her chance to talk to Jenny was slipping out of reach, declared an interjection.

"Jenny!" Vastra felt that her tone was becoming harsh due to her eagerness and hoped that the dwindling maid in front of her did not take it to offense. The sudden outburst caused Jenny to jump in her seat, despite being the brave sidekick of a Silurian warrior, who was not afraid of anything. "Y-yes! Ma'am!"

Vastra felt her heart melt a little as she saw her wife clutching her chest, hands still full with yarn and the needles. She promised herself to apologize afterwards and perhaps treat her to something special.

"I have been sitting here collectedly and have been wondering why none of us have started a proper conversation," she sets her book on the arm rest and sits up taller in her seat, "Given the fact that you seem more distant from me as usual. I know Jenny.."

The young woman stiffens and braces for the incoming judgment. Maybe she should tell her that she was only joking? Going through a phase? Jenny couldn't bear seeing disbelief on Vastra's face once she found what was clawing on her mind.

"I know that something is bothering you. And I'm sure ape society agrees with me but as a married couple, there should be no secrets between us. I know that that was one of the promises we made when we finished our vows and I personally take that promise as something that I hold dear to. That, as well as the fact that I will always love and protect you." Vastra was looking at Jenny's eyes the whole time she declared that and it caused Jenny's heart to feel warm again. She knew she shouldn't be hiding things from Vastra, her guardian, partner, soul-mate, wife. But how should she explain this? As Jenny mulled over what the right words would be to clarify the situation, Vastra continued to sit in her seat, wondering in anxious perplexity if Jenny will amend to her actions. She loves her dearly, and she hates to admit it but being the Great Detective isn't so great when you can't even decipher what your own wife is thinking.

"I.." a small voice manages to speak out. Vastra looks desperately to the source of the sound.

"I'm sorry, I truly am.. I don't want to be hidin' this from you ma'am. It's jus' tha' I'm afraid of what you'll think of me once I ask. But really, I think it's selfish of me to even consider it without thinkin' abou' how you feel, I mean I even started to avoid talkin' to you jus' so I can keep it to myself. But really, I am sorry an' I promise to never do it again." Jenny looks anxiously at Vastra as if she wouldn't accept her confession. The victim of the gaze couldn't help but feel apprehensive. _Perhaps I was being a tad bit too forceful on my part. After all, everybody has their secrets._

"And ma'am if you really want to know-"

"No, Jenny, I am in no way intending to force your thoughts out of you. I do apologize if I was being a bit influential and I understand if you need to keep your thoughts to yourself."

"But ma'am, I really think I-" Jenny starts to get out of her chair but is interrupted.

"Secrets are one's deepest beliefs. It'd be profane if someone forced it out upon them, let alone having that someone be your wife. I'm ashamed of myself.."

"Vastra-"

"Curse that infernal book about communication," Vastra mutters to herself, "For being a Time Lord the Doctor has no intention to even check the contents of his books to see if they're accommodating. Frolicking about in his ridiculous costumes with such-"

"VASTRA!" Said woman looked up at the abrupt outburst and was met by a furious maid looming over the Silurian warrior. She was surprised that she didn't even acknowledge her coming over a distance but the maid was not thinking likewise. As soon as her annoyance appeared, it left just as fast as Jenny took scaly hands into her own and knelt down in front of Vastra. She pulled them up to her face and touched her warm lips to the cool scales, not entirely kissing her hand but sending the same indication. They sat there for a while, enjoying each other's presence before Jenny broke the silence. She looks up to Vastra, azure eyes meeting russet, and speaks out.

"H-have you ever considered children ma'am?"

Author's Notes

I hope this was worth waiting for ahaa. Not sure if I should leave it at this, or continue…. Tell me what you guys think!


	3. Chapter 3

Aha looks like I'll be making this fanfic longer than I suspected. Had a bit of trouble working with this one, but endured through it for the sake of your guys' sanity! Once again, I love you all!

* * *

Vastra blinks as she stares down at Jenny, who was looking intently at her mistress' eyes, hands squeezing in an effort to control her anxiousness on her partner's reply. She had to tell her. Vastra was right, they had made a promise when their vows were made and she intended to keep it true to her heart. And now, with the exclamation of her thought, Jenny wonders whether it was worth even talking about it. Her thoughts are interrupted when she hears Vastra speak.

"Considered children? Well I personally think that little apes running around is the least of my problems, despite my belief that the ape society already has enough populace to occupy this planet. Do you remember that one case about the missing husband? When we went to investigate and interrogate the wife, I so happen as to come across their infant room and saw present one of those cradles that apes place their offspring into. Strange things, it boxes their baby and stuffs the inside with cotton. If I didn't know any better, I would have thought they were trying to torment the unfortunate thing. Nevertheless, I peeked down upon the cradle and saw a baby, sprawled out on its back sleeping. I should have felt antipathy but instead I felt.. warmth, like the warmth you give me every second we spend time with each other, but of course nothing can surpass that so I dismissed it as a trivial thing. But in response to your question, suppose that they are alright."

Vastra looked down at Jenny again after she finished her rambling. The maid, in reaction to that unexpected retort, simply sat there with her mouth slightly open in a failed attempt to stop her mistress and correct her. But once she realized that she was finished, she blinked away her confusion and shifted in her position.

"I meant children… children for us, ma'am." Jenny says credulously. Now it was Vastra's turn to gape while having her jaw drop. "Children? For us?" Vastra almost had to suppress the shrill in her voice as she realized what Jenny had meant the whole time. "I-I don't understand.. Whatever made you come to this conclusion?"

In the midst of her wife's bafflement, Jenny stood up from the ground and sat in whatever space was left on the chair Vastra was lounging on, partially on the cushion and on Vastra's lap. "I've been thinkin' about how we should continue our family name, or society reputation in this case, an' I think tha' in this period of our marriage, we should talk abou' whether we should.. have kids or not.."

"Jenny, you do know that-"

"Yes yes, I know tha' it takes a male and female to properly conceive a baby an' that," she gestures to both of them, "givin' the fact tha' there is not a male, but we're not a normal family remember? We possess a close friend who is a time lord; a stocky, stubborn, but loyal butler; an' a beautiful, if not remarkable, ancient species from the dawn of time who could have reined terror across the land, but fell in love with a lowly match girl… Now, recognizin' tha' we have all these benefits, there must be another way in the universe tha' allows for this kin' of situation to happen." Jenny was intent on having Vastra giving her thought a chance, or if not, maybe even a small consideration. Despite going on adventures with a Silurian detective and being once in a while whisked away to another universe, Jenny had always wanted to feel the sensation of carrying her own creation in her hands. She notices that Vastra has been quiet since her confession and that she has averted her eyes, either to think about the situation or to give silent disapproval. Nevertheless, Jenny quietly reassures her.

"Ma'am?" the chambermaid takes her lover's head into her hands and gently turns it toward her. The Silurian was forced to focus her gaze upon the beautiful Victorian lady but though she wasn't complaining, she still wanted to contemplate over the reasons Jenny had given her, and it was hard to do so with such an intense but loving face looking you in the eyes. Before Vastra could say anything to end the silence, she felt herself being pulled closer to her wife and was met by soft, delicate lips. Vastra instantly closed her eyes and sighed deeper in the kiss while clutching at the fabric of Jenny's clothes. She needed this, and Jenny knew so she initiated it. She knew that this was going to be a tricky subject to talk about and she was being patient with the stubborn lizard. Vastra knew that she had to repay her for being so strikingly considerate but how?

They parted away from each other, knowing that if this got any farther, the subject would be declared dead and different matters would ensue, which Jenny could not allow, at least not now. Good thing too, since Vastra noticed that Jenny's blouse was almost unbuttoned in the front, revealing the maid's slender collarbone and a thin cotton camisole corset that laid between her skin and blouse. Said person blushed as she noticed also and started to dip her head down, which was broken short by a pair of scaly, but smooth hands wrapping around her cheeks and tenderly pulling them back up.

"Jenny, I-" But Vastra's statement was cut off by a rap at the front door. She hissed at the unfortunate interruption and hoped to God that the reason was important. Vastra dropped her hands from Jenny's face, stood up and walked grudgingly to the door, not forgetting to don on her veil that sat on the table. She carelessly unbolted the locks and swung the door open.

"Ah, Inspector James. What can I do for you?" Vastra had to hold in her annoyance so she forced a smile. Meanwhile, Jenny was hurriedly buttoning up her shirt before scurrying to Vastra. Inspector James bowed his head to both women, "Madame Vastra, Jenny, good evening. I have a reoccurred case from the Yard involving the convict known as the Limitable Spider," Vastra holds up her hand, "The Limitable Spider? As in the one who is famous for not leaving any tracks behind his theft?"

Inspector James nods his head, "Yes, his recent activity was a theft at a local jewelry store where he stole ten diamond necklaces, three rubies, and five sapphire rings. We discovered it was him from a witness declaration when he saw a strange shadow climbing the wall of the business building. Now, the Yard offers this case to you, if you so wish to accept it."

Vastra looks down at Jenny, who seems to be annoyed herself. She looks at Vastra and then lets out an infuriated sigh. "We'll be out on it by midnigh'. Do you have the file?" Vastra was surprised that Jenny wanted the case when she thought that she herself would deny it in favor of completing their discussion about babies. Inspector James pulls a folder from the inside of his jacket and hands it over to Vastra, who hesitated on taking it and would have said something, if it weren't for Jenny squeezing her arm. Inspector James tips his hat and steps down the stairs, "You are a gold one Madam Vastra. The Yard will be awaiting on your arrival about progress in the morning. Good luck and good evening." And before he even stepped down the next stair, Vastra closed, almost slammed, the door shut. She tossed the file on the coffee table before heading into the kitchen, with Jenny following reluctantly behind. She watches her wife open the wine cabinet and pour herself a glass of French wine. Once she downed the drink, the irritated Silurian looked at Jenny.

"Why did you accept the case? We could have held it for another time, not today!"

"I figured tha' you would want it, with all this drama with the children matter! I felt how uncomfortable you were with the thought so I figured tha' this will calm your mind."

"But you know I hate it when things are thrown at me to distract myself from an issue! I'd rather decide on one affair, consider over it, and then move on to the next! Now you've placed two major things on my mind. I don't think I can focus on the case with children on my mind… The Yard will be disappointed to know that the Great Detective was unable to catch a petty jewelry thief. " As she mentioned the last bit, Vastra sank her head down and saw Jenny move into her line of vision. She takes a look at Vastra before pecking her on the lips. She then starts caressing her wife's scaly cheek.

"You are the Great Detective, the first ever Silurian to walk on this Earth after a thousand years, the one who justified Jack the Ripper, you can't tell me now tha' you're unable to catch a jewelry thief jus' because of a baby. You're greater than that ma'am, I believe in tha. It's one of the many reasons why I chose to marry you, because I trusted tha' you wouldn't let trivial things affect how you act or think. So what do you say?"

After a minute, Jenny was pulled into a tender hug with Vastra burying her face into the crook of Jenny's neck. She was holding dearly to back of her maid's shirt and had no intention of letting go, not until she believed what her wife had confessed to her. Vastra releases their hug in precaution of not strangling the fragile housemaid.

"I say, let's go catch ourselves a spider." Vastra grins at Jenny at what seems to be forever since their discussion started. She smiles back before running off to their room, preparing the proper clothing that would suit the night. Vastra watches Jenny run off and stands in the kitchen alone. She unconsciously pours herself another glass of wine and consumes it in one swig. After shaking her head viciously, she walks in the direction Jenny went, wondering if Jenny was right.

"This is going to be a long night."

Author's Notes

Hi guys! Chapter three! Whooo, I made it a bit longer just for you awesome people :) Stay tuned for the next chapter, and don't worry, Vastra and Jenny will still be able to talk about babies and all the jazz.


	4. Chapter 4

"Do we need the swords ma'am?"

"Don't we always need the swords Jenny?"

Jenny rolled her eyes while handing Vastra her particular pair of Daisho, twin Japanese swords that Vastra had acquired from the Doctor as her choice of defense against adversaries. Jenny unsheathed her sword and inspected its former condition, perfectly polished and sharpened since its last usage. She sheathed it before strapping the harness across her chest and adjusting the tie. Rechecking everything, Jenny made her way to the door.

"Ready ma'am?" she looked back and saw the Silurian scuffle back into the drawing room and then coming back out with her newly made scarf. The act made her smile as her wife walked towards her with the homemade scarf wrapped comfortably around Vastra's neck.

"As a token of good luck?" Jenny asked while fixing the scarf. Vastra grabbed her hand and pulled her into a kiss. "In all seriousness Jenny, you're my good luck." Vastra smiled again before reaching towards the doorknob, but was stopped by a pull of her sleeve. She looks at Jenny, who has a worried look on her face.

"This will.. help you righ'? You won't be as much caught up in the subject as you were?" Vastra breathes out a sigh before turning towards her wife. She carefully cuffs Jenny's cheeks into her hands, "If you believe so, then I have no reason not to trust in you Jenny. It will be hard, but in the end, I will have you to thank for." And with that, she turns her head away from Jenny and looks over to the rooms in the distance, "Strax! We've been appointed a case by the Yard! Jenny and I will see to it; look after the house while we're gone."

The Sontaran nurse shuffles into the room, night gown and cap adorned, and what appeared to be small stuffed bear in the grasp of his hands. "Leave it to me ma'am. Commander Gideon and I will obliterate anyone who steps within three feet from the perimeter!" Vastra perplexedly stares at the Sontaran whereas Jenny stifles a giggle. Vastra shakes her head and manages out a reply, "Yes, well, we will be back in two hours. Try not to destroy everything while we're gone, those vases you broke last time were expensive." Vastra turns to Jenny as she walks out, "Do you still want a child when we already have Strax? I think he makes up for a dozen."

Jenny smiles as she follows Vastra out. "You do make a point ma'am, but I think it'll be quite hard for me to pick him up and nurse him around. He'd probably assume I've gone mad." And with the click of the door, they were gone, Strax still standing in the room. "A child? In this household? Appropriate matters would have to change then…" Strax walks back into his room, pondering about the idea.

In the carriage, Vastra struggles not to bring the subject into light. She glances over to Jenny, who is reading the file that Inspector James had given them. _I suppose only talking about it right now is suitable. We can talk it out and then my mind won't be as full of it as it was before._ Vastra smiles at the idea, but when she was about to talk, Jenny spoke.

"I've go' an idea. I can assume tha' the Spider would strike at the local jewelry store on 4th, where they're showcasin' their new diamond collection. Now, knowing tha' he doesn't leave any tracks means that he has found a way to scale the walls, hence his name. If we can find a way to grease the walls, he will fall down to the pavement an' we can catch him, if my plan goes as it should be." Jenny looks up at Vastra, who seems to be spacing out.

"Ma'am? The case?" Jenny lets out calmly. Vastra blinks into reality and sits up straighter in her seat.

"Ah yes, splendid idea Jenny. I'll get some oil and pour it out from the rooftop while you scout for the bandit. " A few minutes of silence breaks out before Vastra speaks again, "Does it hurt conceiving a child?" Jenny looks up from the file with an exasperated look on her face, lips formed in a thin line.

"Vastra, you said-"

"I know what I stated before, it's just that I've been wondering that since the subject was brought up." Just then, the carriage comes to a stop and Parker is heard saying that they have arrived. Jenny and Vastra hop out of the carriage and thank Parker. "Come for us in an hour." He nods as he rides away and Jenny chides Vastra, "No askin' abou' babies while we're here. Am I clear?" Vastra simply nods her head before departing to carry out her part of the plan.

The night sleeps on as the Great Detective and her assistant prepare to prevent the heist; Vastra has arranged the oiled wall and at the moment, they sit and wait. They share small conversations about what the other would do if the idea doesn't go according to plan. Vastra now is fidgeting under her stature, annoyed that it's taking the man so long. She doesn't dare bring up the subject, as a way to ruin their night or worse, Jenny's plan.

Suddenly they hear a thud following a groan coming from what seems like a middle aged man. Vastra nudges Jenny and points at the shadowy figure, who staggers a bit before taking something out from his coat. Jenny runs out from her hiding place and prepares to smack the thief in the head with the hilt of her sword, _This was too easy,_ Jenny thinks.

But right when she was about to pull down her wrist, the Spider glances up at her, rolls out of the way and in the moment kicks Jenny's feet out from under her. The maid falls to the ground in a shriek and in a short second is faced with the thief looming above her, item in hand gleaming in the moonlight. Before he was able to do anything though, Vastra shoves the man out of the way and hisses as she draws out her sword.

"Jenny, are you alright?" Vastra watches the man as he starts to stand up from his fallen position. Jenny pats down her clothes and stands with Vastra, "I'm no' as weak as I was before Vastra. I'm fine."

"That was a rather silly attempt to knock him out. You've gone rusty." Vastra smirks, eyes not leaving the male.

"Keep talkin' like that an' I'll give you a proper knock out." Jenny smiles at Vastra and swore she saw a nervous expression flash on Vastra's face when she looked away. The thief by now was simply standing in his place, a grin fixed upon his face. Jenny could now see what the Spider fully looked like. He acquired a bowler hat which was set on top of messy brown hair. His face was screwed up with scratches and bruises and his eyes were as dark as the night yet shown with a vibrant danger in them. He donned on a formal but dirty vest which was mostly covered by his long, tattered brown coat. Jenny spotted a dagger held in his left hand.

"Vastra? The Great Detective Vastra? Oh, the boys at home would love to hear this."

"Pity, by the time we're done your 'boys' would hear no such information from you," Vastra says confidently. The Spider's eye twitches before launching himself at Vastra. She blocks his dagger with her sword before coming in with an upper-cut thrust. Jenny, seeing as how Vastra is already claiming him as her opponent, merely sits down on a wooden box and observes the fight.

"Should I time you again ma'am? Last time, you were a bit slower than usual, perhaps tonight you can redeem yourself." Jenny crosses her legs and bobs them, entirely entertained by the scene in front of her. After bits of grunting and hissing, Vastra finally replies back, "No need to Jenny. I don't even think I will count this one." The Spider takes Vastra's comment to offense and sees an opening. He swipes his dagger across Vastra's right arm and succeeds in hitting his target, or what he thought so to be. What he got in response was a low growl and a more enraged lizard. He looks at where he hit and widens his eyes. There was a rip on what appears to be a scarf that had draped around Vastra's right arm in the middle of their brawl. He looks back at the reptile woman, who is seething with rage, and glances at Jenny, who is shaking her head disgracefully.

"You daft idiot. Out of all the places you could have grazed you chose my scarf. That will be your final move." Vastra dashes at the man at impossible speeds and he struggles to block off her stronger-than-ever-attacks. As she lashes at the unfortunate man, Vastra speaks out to Jenny, "Do you still think this would be an appropriate environment for a child?" A swipe to the right, a clumsy stumble in an effort to dodge. Jenny fidgets in her seat, "Why of course it is!" Vastra uses her dominant arm to strike at his left hand which causes the dagger to be thrown out of his hand and away from possible reach. "Damn it!" the Spider yells as he grasps his hand.

"Language sir. I will not allow such impolite outbursts whenever I'm around." As Vastra was finishing her sentence, she sees the Spider pull another item from inside his coat and points it at her general direction. It was a revolver and Vastra quickly noted that it wasn't pointing at her directly.

"You're a fool detective. Everybody knows you shouldn't bring a sword to a gun fight." He laughs maniacally as he pulls the trigger, sending the bullet straight towards Jenny. He continues to laugh until he hears a ping and then the bullet ricocheting. In front of him, Vastra is standing in front Jenny, sword held parallel from her. "You're mistaken sir. Everybody around here knows you shouldn't bring a gun to a fight against me." Before anything else could happen, Vastra whips out her tongue and knocks the thief unconscious. Jenny walks to the fallen body as Vastra sheaths her sword, "Did you poison him?" She checks the man's pulse and thinks otherwise. Vastra pulls out a set of handcuffs and cuff him, "No, I just simply smacked him hard enough to be rendered unconscious. My tongue is not just for poisoning Jenny, you should know that." Even though Vastra had spoken in such a casual tone, Jenny still blushed. They waited for Parker to arrive which only took fifteen minutes and rode to Scotland Yard. There, they briefly dropped off the wanted thief, paying no attention to the shocked expression on an officer's face and went back home. The ride back was silent; Jenny had left her seat across from Vastra and made herself sit comfortably beside her, cuddling for warmth. She didn't show it earlier, but Vastra was exhausted and lying down in a warm bed next to Jenny sounded magnificent. Vastra didn't notice the sleeping Jenny until after the trip was over, so she carried her in, up the stairs and into their bedroom. She gently placed her down, dismissing the fact that she was still in her combat wear and flopped down on the bed as well. She watches Jenny's chest rise and fall and admires how pieces of her hair are slowly coming undone from her bun. Vastra doesn't know why Jenny insists on fixing her hair in a bun. It's a rare opportunity for Vastra whenever she sees Jenny's hair down, despite in the mornings, but after a quick wash, Jenny pulls it back in her signature bun. She scoots closer to her wife and buries her head into Jenny's back, sleep gradually taking over.

Author's Notes

Ehe, summer school can be such a pain right? Well, chaptah four everybody! Just a thought, how do you guys think Vastra and Jenny would have a child? PM me your thoughts!


End file.
